Dae Jang-Geum: The King's Final request
by TheCrimsonPrime
Summary: i felt really bad that the king died, and that he let her run away with her love Sir Min. i decided to make this so the generous joyful king didn't die a sadheartbroken death. wanted to make it so that he was able to move on, and fall in love wit someone else before he dies. in short, he close to dying, and fell in love another woman, and asked her to stay by his side until he dies
1. I Am Dying

_I am dying soon… _

_I have up to three months before my time comes…_

_I wish I had not made physician lady Jang-Guem leave…_

_But I love her…_

_So much, that I let her run away with the man she truly loves…that's right, I had power over everything I ever wanted, and had the power to make her stay by my side until the end…_

_But, I decided to let her go…_

_Seeing her love another man other than me was too painful…_

_I wanted her to leave here, and live with her love, without being bound to this place by me and my illness…_

_If there was anything else I could want, I want to see her happy… _

_After I die, I want to see her live with her lover, help curing illnesses for the weak and poor like she had always done, have children of her own, Nothing would make me more happier…_

_Than to see Jang-Guem, my first love, smile…_

_Since I have very little time left, I want to respect Jang-Guem's wishes, and go for my morning walks inhaling the fresh air mother nature has provided…_

_As usual, I had my guards and servants behind me, as I take my morning walk. I find it very uneasy to have people follow you when you want to be alone to think about your troubles. After my morning walks, I went back inside to rest. Then, I take my medications, and eat the food Madam Min had prepared for me…_

_The food was delicious, but not as delicious as Jang-Guem's food. She always has a different food that was very healthy yet tasty for me…_

_The day went by quickly, and it was already sun down…_

_So, I decided to take my evening walks as well… _

_As I walk across the bridge, I see a young woman, about Jang-Guem's age… _

_Though she did not sense my presence,_

_She sang a lovely song…_

"If asked to come, will he really come?

If asked to leave, will he really leave?

Even after waiting for countless days,

we will not be together…

Nay, nay, it is nay,

You cannot come, so take me instead

You cannot come, so take me instead"

She then, clenched her hands together, as if praying, and tears drip from her face.

One of my silly servants yelled at her.

"You! Hyun-Ae! What do you think you are doing!"

The young girl was startled. She turned to see me and my servants. _She was beautiful. _

"how dare you block the king's way!" she turned back to me, and said,

"I am sorry your majesty, I will deal with her later." she gave a slight bow. I felt bad that I interrupted her singing, and praying…

"it is fine," I replied

"but your majesty, she blocked your path, I must punish her…"

"nonsense, there is no need for that." I walked up to her, looking down at her small fragile body.

"why were you praying…?" I asked her. She stood there with her mouth shut.

"why were you crying…?" she wiped the rest of your tears.

"its alright, you don't have to tell me," I bowed to her and walked away… I wanted to know what she was doing that evening, so I invited her to eat with me.

The Madams in the imperial kitchen had put her in beautiful red silk clothing. She was beautiful, and so radiant, she sat in front of me, while the Lofty Madams presented us with food. We were finally alone.

For a moment, we did not say a word. Until I said,

"so, why were you praying..?" she was silent, and tried to look away.

"please tell me, I wont hurt you…" I grabbed one of her hands, and clenched it with mine. She jumped in surprise.

"please tell me," I told her as I stared into her dark eyes.

For a moment, she looked away again. Then she turned back, and said to me, "I was praying for you." I was shocked.

"I prayed that you will soon recover from this illness…" no one has ever done that for me, at least, not that I know of.

"why were you crying…?" she frowned at me.

"I am worried that you will not recover. The palace would have lost such a wonderful generous king such as yourself." her words had put me to ease at the thought of my illness. It had gave me warmth to my heart.

"why..? Why would you do such thing for a king such as I..?" she sat there quietly. She slowly opened he mouth, and said,

"_Because I fell in love with you…"_


	2. The Hair Pin

"what…?" I looked at her in astonishment.

"Your Majesty…" she bowed her head as though she was in shame.

"please forgive for thinking so…" I took my thumb and index finger, to lift up her chin.

"…Lift your head," I told her. Though she lifted her head as I let go, her eyes had avoided contact with mine.

"…There is no need to apologize to me, I am very flattered at the thought." I looked at her, she tucked the loose baby hairs to the back of her ears. That was when I noticed it. The small blue flower hair pin that kept her bangs from covering her face.

"…that hairpin, where did you get it from…? Who gave it to you…?" I remember that charm, I gave it to a young girl because she was so upset.

"Your majesty, the one who had given this charm, was _you_" her eyes were still avoiding mine. I _knew_ she was the girl,

"Ah, so _you_ were the small fragile child from back then…?" she nodded to me, as she stared at the floor.

"Yes…" she said to me. I began to recall the moment when I first met her.

She was such an adorable tiny fragile thing; at that time, I snuck outside, taking a late night stroll, to relieve to the stress I had from a long day of signing documents.

_That was_ **when**_ I met her. _

_She was kicked out of her Chambers. She struggled, and whined trying to get back inside, Her Chambers mates giggled as they shut the door in front of her, and blowing out the candles to go to sleep._

_The poor young girl was left alone, out in the cold, sobbing. She wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her face in them. Without a sound, I slowly crept up on her, and bent down, until I was only a few inches was from her._

"_hey…" I whispered to her. she stopped crying, and looked up at me. In shock, she let out a gasp, and stood up quickly._

"_your majesty…" she bent down, and bowed to me. She got up, and bowed again. On her third attempt, I carefully grabbed her by the shoulders, to make her stop. _

"_y…your majesty, I am very sorry, for making so much noise this late at night, I will not allow it to happen again, please forgive me…" she stuttered, as she shifted her eyes somewhere else. I chuckled at how so small and adorable she was. _

"_there is no need to apologize," I told her. "what is your name…?" I sat next to her._

" _C…Cho Hyun-Ae…" She stuttered again. _

"_hm… such a beautiful name" I smiled at her, and she buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. "why did they kick you outside…? I asked her. She lifted her head, and she began to sniffle."They didn't like how I look. They don't like my hair…" she began to sob again. This was not true, she looked beautiful But, I think the problem was that her bangs were covering her face._

"_here…" I said to her. I gently moved the bangs to one side, and tucked them to the back of her ear, her face was so shiny, smooth, and clean in the moon light. "you look Beautiful…" I said to her softly. But then her bangs had fallen out again. I chuckled. I had the perfect thing to keep her hair in place. "wait here, I will be back with a gift…" Hyun-Ae nodded._

_I stood up, and began to walk back to my Chambers. _

_I slowly snuck into my Chambers, reaching over to the little drawer, that was next to my bed. I slowly opened, hoping not to make a sound. I reached in, to grab a small stone square box. I closed the drawers, and snuck back outside._

_As I thought, the young girl did not leave. She was still sitting outside of her Chambers, staring helplessly at the full moon. I built up my posture, keeping my back strait, and trying to act natural. I hid the small box behind my back, and approached her. She looked up at me. _

"_I am sorry you had to wait for so long." She shook her head, and said, "No your Majesty, not at all" I smiled at her. I pulled the gift from behind me, and slowly handed to her. She took the box, and looked at it for a moment, in curiosity. I smiled at her, and said "go ahead, and open it…"_

_She took in a bit of air, and let it out calmly. She pulled the top of the box open. It revealed a hairpin with a blue flower on it. She looked up at me, with her glittery eyes, as it widened. "your Majesty, I can not take this, this is too valuable for a palace girl like me," _

"_nonsense," I chuckled to her. "this was meant to be a present for the Dowager Queen, but she had stepped out for a moment, so I cannot give this to her." _

"_B…But your Majesty…" she stuttered again._

"_please take this, I would be happy if you wore it. You may keep the box as well" I smiled at her again._

"_now, you should get inside, it is beginning to become cold." she frowned at me. "but I cannot. They will not let me inside…"_

"_yes they will" I said to her. Those girls must let her inside. I banged at the door several times. At first, there was mumbling, and whispering. Then someone lit a candle. A girl slid the door open, yawning, and squinting at me, then she gasped, eyes widening. She covered her mouth. _

"_let poor Hyun-Ae inside to sleep, or you shall be punished." I said to her with a serious look. She slowly nodded, moving a side so that little Hyun-Ae may go inside. The other girl, slowly made her way back inside, still eyes widening, and in shock; the girl tucked her self back into her covers. And said nothing. I smiled "have a good night Hyun-Ae" I whispered. She bowed to me, "may you also have a good night, your majesty…" she whispered back as she yawned. She stopped her self from yawning, realizing how inappropriate it was to be yawning in my presence. I laughed at her reaction "I hope I see you again someday…" I shuffled her hair, making a mess out of it. _

_On that same night, one of the Lofty Madams scolded me. _

_Ever since then, I was being watched very carefully every night._

[End of flashback]

"yes I remember now," I stroked my beard

"on the day you gave me that hairpin, was the day I fell in love with you…"

**I'm Very Sorry It Has Been So Long, Please Forgive Me, I Have Been Really Busy D:**


End file.
